Send and Receive
by thelyokocode
Summary: No phone, no bobble heads, no problem! Wendip fluffy comfort!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for giving this a read, enjoy!**

* * *

Wendy looked at the door to the Mystery Shack's gift shop, sighing as she trudged up the two steps leading up to it.

As she opened the door and sat down in her cashier's position behind the gift shop's counter, the redhead let out an exasperated sigh, not even bothering to pick up a copy of Indie Fuzz. She rested her head on a fist, not looking forward to working her shift.

Within a few minutes the first group of tourists for the day arrived at the Shack, Stan quickly putting on his host persona and leading them through the museum. Wendy kept at her post, staring off into space, her previous night replaying in her head as she waited for the tourists to get to the gift shop.

Replaying last night made frustration built in the fiery redhead, having to shake her head just to take her mind off of it.

The group of sightseers eventually made their way into the gift shop; Wendy watching them as they browsed over the Shack's overpriced knickknacks, falling into a near-hypnotic daze as the tourists walked left and right.

She was only brought out of her semi-trance when a customer walked up to the counter, holding what seemed to be a thoroughly chewed Stan bobble head.

"Do you have any more of these in stock? They're just the most high-larious wobblenoggins, but this is the only one left!", the way-too-cheery tourist asked the teenage cashier.

Wendy reached down to look into a box labelled "BOBBLEHEADS" kept in her side of the counter, which was fully stocked with dust.

"Sorry, fresh out," she replied, taking a more relaxed pose, leaning her crossed arms against the counter, going back to watching the tourists, yet the one in front of her stayed put.

"There isn't any other stock?", the sightseer asked, making the damaged bobble head's head bobble, giggling at it.

"Nope, sorry, what's on the shelf is our most recent shipment," the redhead reiterated.

"Well, could I at least get a discount on this one for the damage?"

Wendy's reply was only a finger pointed to the large "NO REFUNDS!" sign, which had a second part nailed to the bottom which read "OR DISCOUNTS!", recalling that Stan recently hammering the addition onto the sign.

The tourist grimaced, frustratingly slamming the bobble head base-first onto the counter.

"Fine! Don't even both putting these on the shelves if you're just going to keep them all for yourselves!" the tourist shouted, angrily stomping off and out of the gift shop.

Wendy just stared at the vacationer's sudden unnecessary outburst, which in any normal circumstance she would shrug off or even chuckle at. Her expression slowly turned from confusion to almost rage, the straw finally breaking the camel's back.

She looked over at the tourist as they slammed the door to the gift shop behind themselves, Wendy's anger building from her pent up frustration.

In an effort to stop herself from lashing out verbally, or physically, she grabbed onto the side of the counter, her knuckles turning white, arms shaking with pure rage.

"W-Wendy?" A voice asked opposite of where the teenager was looking. She whipped around, a scowl on her face, preparing to answer what dumb question this tourist had.

"What?!", Wendy said in a slightly hushed, yet audibly irritated voice as she spun around. She didn't see anyone at first, just a blue and white trucker hat.

Her eyes looked a bit downwards, coming face-to-face with Dipper Pines, sitting on a stool next to her, a concerned expression on his face.

"A-Are you alright? You're, uh, a bit angry over some dumb tourist..." Dipper asked, rubbing the back of his neck, trying not too much eye contact. The sight of one of the teen's closest friends and hearing his worry made the redhead check herself.

She closed her eyes, letting go of the counter, regaining a somewhat normal demeanor, yet still obviously agitated.

"I'm fine, just... Bad day yesterday." Wendy replied, crossing her arms against her chest and looking down at the chewed bobble head on the counter in front of her, frowning angrily at it.

"You want to talk about it?" the brunette asked apprehensively, not sure whether he should nose in to Wendy's matters.

Before the teenager had a chance to answer, another tourist came up, although they just simply bought a bumper sticker, which Wendy quickly rung them up and went through the transaction.

"Just lost my phone is all," she finally said once the sightseer walked off, returning to her usual head-resting-on-fist pose.

"Oh, well, you can borrow mine until you can get a new one, i-if you want!" Dipper offered, giving his close friend a smile, hoping the gesture would cheer her up a bit. The redhead did smile slightly, turning her head to the mystery hunter.

"Thanks Dip, but it's not like that," Wendy explained, knowing as soon as she stopped her sentence that the ever curious Pines twin would ask why.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Right on queue. The teen had to postpone her explanation, a short line of the rest of the group of tourists forming in front of the counter.

She quickly got through each transaction, ringing up each "sucker," as Stan would call them, and taking their payments while Dipper helped, placing each souvenir in a bag for the sightseers.

Wendy shut the drawer of the cash register as the last tourist walked out of the gift shop, finally giving the twin next to her the summary of her night.

"So, I was hanging out with the guys after work, totally normal. We went to Greasy's and then to the arcade, but we lost track of time, so by the time we decided to go home it was like, 2 AM!

Thompson dropped me off at my place and I tried sneaking in and I've done it before like, _tons_ of times, so I didn't expect to stub my toe in the dark.

Woke up my dad, he's a light sleeper, believe it or not, and he was _furious_ about me getting home so late, so he took my phone away, saying that I couldn't have any communication with the 'hooligans with a bad influence'," Wendy explained to Dipper, who sat there listening intently to every word.

He nodded along with the natural pauses in the redhead's speech, his brain quickly brewing up an idea.

"Oh man, that really sucks, sorry that happened," the brunette said with complete sincerity, hoping to cheer Wendy up again as retelling the story outloud made her a bit deflated again.

"Not your fault, man, don't worry about it!", the redhead replied, giving the twin a reassuring smile. She looked up at the cuckoo clock as it struck the hour, standing up and stretching a bit.

"Ooh, lunch time! Hey, I'll take the cart to town and grab some grub, I'll bring something back for ya and we'll chow, you down?" Wendy asked as she grabbed a pair of golf cart keys.

"Oh, um, sure! Sounds great!" Dipper replied, trying not to show the bit of anxiety starting to build in him.

He gave his secret crush a grin as she left the gift shop with a wave. The mystery hunter wasted little time, the idea still fresh in his head from a few minutes ago, hopping off of his stool and rushing up to his and his twin sister's room.

"Where the heck did I keep those..."


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch was enjoyable, especially for Dipper, who had to check himself to make sure he wasn't staring at Wendy while they ate their cold cut sandwiches. Any time he got to spend with his secret crush was amazing for the brunette, smiling the entire lunch break.

In typical Dipper fashion, he tripped over a couple words here and there as he talked, completely infatuated with the redhead who laughed at the silliness of his ventures into the woods.

"So... Sorry again about your phone," Dipper started, kicking his legs as they hung off the same stool he was sat in earlier.

"It's alright, man. I'm a tough chick, I'll make it through!", Wendy replied with a flex of an arm, which made Dipper chuckle, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well, I know it'll be really boring with no one to talk to, so I was thinking," Dipper began again, Wendy watching him as she savored a bite of her sandwich. The brunette reached into one of the shelves in the gift shop's counter, pulling out two hobby walkie-talkies, setting them on the counter.

"You might take one of these home? If you want to that is!", Dipper said, reassuring her, rubbing the back of his neck as his blushing cheeks became redder.

Wendy's eyes widened a bit, swallowing the bite she had in her mouth, setting her food down.

"Dude, where'd you get these? They're like, top of the line!", Wendy asked as she picked one up, inspecting it and turning a knob or two on the top of the device.

"I brought them from home just in case, but I haven't needed to use them since I got here, so I thought... you know, we could talk on them? O-Or anyone! Not just me!", Dipper said, ending his slightly awkward bit with an anxious laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

The next thing he knew, Dipper was being pulled into an embrace by the redhead sitting next to him. He let out a soft "whoa!" as the rather strong teenager pulled the brunette into a hug, his cheeks beet red.

This was not in Dipper's "Give A Walkie-Talkie To Wendy And Maybe We Can Talk Or Something" plan, in fact this wasn't in any plan he may have had, but he didn't question it or back away. Although still slightly in shock of being this close to his secret crush, Dipper still managed to enjoy the peaceful moment of being embraced _by_ his secret crush. He smiled softly as she pulled back from the hug, still a bit dazed.

"Whoa, didn't squeeze ya too hard, did I?", Wendy asked, grinning down at the flabbergasted mystery hunter.

"N-No! I'm fine!", Dipper replied, shaking the auburn-and-green-plaid-tinted haze from his brain. Wendy chuckled as she looked back at the transceiver in her hand, turning it on and looking it over.

"Morse key, LCD display, up to 5 miles, 10 channels, input for an antenna, these are sick! You sure I can have one?", The redhead asked, fiddling with the walkie-talkie.

"O-Of course! I just wanted to make sure you weren't left out of anything or bored at home," Dipper acknowledged, rubbing at one of his arms.

"Dude, you're like, _the_ best. I'm talking _the_ best. I have no idea how I could repay you," Wendy said, smiling down at her dork again, whose blush was returning due to the compliment.

"Well uh, we could um, t-talk on it whenever you're bored or lonely, if that's ok?", the brunette said, averting his eyes to try and shirk his anxiety. Wendy felt her cheeks burn a bit, realizing that this dork she'd only known for a few months was willing to give up something expensive for nothing in return except for her to feel comfortable. It, in all honestly, was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for her.

"You got it, dude. You'll be the first person I call for!", Wendy said, giving Dipper a friendly punch to the shoulder, who giggled in response.

"Same goes for you too, ok?", The redhead said, taking Dipper by surprise for a second time.

"I know you've got Mabel to talk to with the whole "twin connection" thing, but if you ever need someone else, hit me up on channel 1, ok?", Wendy elaborated, turning the channel knob until the display read "CH. 1."

"O-Okay, th-thanks Wendy!", Dipper said, not quite sure how to take the sincerity from his secret crush. The redhead laughed softly as she stood up, pocketing one of the walkie-talkies and gathering the remains of their lunch and tossing it into a nearby garbage bin.

The two settled back into the daily grind at the Mystery Shack, which consisted of mostly chatting with each other and occasionally ringing up a tourist or stocking a shelf. The whole time Wendy was reminded of Dipper's generosity, the bulky transceiver quite tangible in her pocket.

She relaxed with her mud-stained boots on the counter, smiling contently as Dipper quietly flipped through the dusty journal he kept with him. As the peacefully quiet afternoon rolled on, eventually the cuckoo clock in the gift shop struck 4 PM, causing the redhead to open an eye to check the time.

She kept her smile as she reached a hand down to her boy, ruffling his trucker cap covered head, who giggled in response.

"Quittin' time!", Wendy said as she stood up onto her feet, stretching a bit after her afternoon relaxation. Dipper nodded and closed the journal, hopping down off of the stool. They both walked towards opposite ends of the gift shop, Dipper towards the living room and Wendy to the exit.

"Hey," the redhead said as she opened the door, turning back to look at her dork, "Promise me you'll call me if you need to." Dipper turned back around, giving his secret crush a nod. She chuckled happily and gave him a wave before walking out of the gift shop; Dipper looking down at the other walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Promise."


End file.
